The Stone Prince
by KatexW
Summary: Arthur falls deeply in love with the Lady Juliana; but when Merlin helps them to save her kidnapped servant, he has trouble with his magic, releasing a curse which puts Arthur close to death.


**A/N: Dear reader, this is my first fic, so I hope that you won't be too disappointed. I welcome any reviews, good or bad as it will help me to improve. Please let me know if you think I should continue to write it. Enjoy! Xx**

**Chapter One – Meet the Stranger**

"Ouch", moaned Merlin as he pushed back the tree branch which had hit him in the face.

"Must you always be such an annoying servant? You never appreciate how lucky you are to be able to work for me," said Arthur proudly.

"Lucky! How is cleaning your dirty washing, polishing your armour, cleaning your chambers and mucking out your stables lucky?" Merlin exclaimed; emphasising 'your' each time to hint that he never gets any time to himself.

"Alright, alright, I get the picture," Arthur said, interrupting Merlin's endless list of chores. He liked to tease Merlin, a lot! It was his way of showing that he really cared, well... sometimes; although Merlin never seemed to realise this.

"Merlin, you said you knew where we were going. Can't you do anything right these days? Honestly, your mind seems to be somewhere else," Arthur nagged. If only he knew, Merlin thought.

"I know where we are going, just not how to get there," Merlin replied; waiting for another one of Arthur's lectures. Arthur rolled his eyes, and in doing so, he noticed someone by the lakeside.

"I'll ask for directions then, shall I," Arthur said as he began to lead his horse over to the lake. Merlin unwillingly followed, muttering to himself about his lack of sleep.

Arthur dismounted from his horse and slowly drew his sword, wary of the dangers that he had previously known to find in the forest. Merlin kept guard behind him, ready to use his magic if he needed to. As Arthur drew closer, he noticed that the stranger wore a hooded cloak that was torn and muddy.

"Excuse me, would you be so kind as to give us directions," Arthur asked rather politely, despite the fact he was pointing a sword at them. Arthur and Merlin watched in awe as the stranger turned to face them and removed the hood of the cloak. They gazed at the beautiful girl who was hidden underneath the ripped garment. A mass of long, lightly toned, brown hair fell in curls down to her slim waist. She looked up to show two sparkling, china blue eyes and soft pink lips which had a cheeky, but innocent smile. The girl's features were very soft and delicate, as though they had been painted on, like a china doll. Arthur snapped out of his gaze when he saw rather deep cuts on her right cheek and neck.

"What happened to you," Arthur asked, forgetting about the directions. He looked very concerned from the girl. At first, the girl looked very worried and wasn't sure if she should trust them but this was her only hope or she wouldn't survive in the forest alone.

"My name is Lady Juliana. I was travelling with my servant when we were attacked by half a dozen men on horseback. They took my servant with them and the map I had to take me to Camelot. I was supposed to have an audience with the Lady Morgana three days ago."

"Well, you're in luck. My friend here happens to be the crown Prince of Camelot." Arthur glared at Merlin, his fine cheeks blushing.

"We would be honoured to take you back to Camelot so you can get some rest, then we will rescue your servant tomorrow night; but we must set up camp as night fall is nearly upon us," Arthur insisted.

"Thank you," she accepted with a little smile. "I appreciate you hospitality." Arthur could feel his face burning. Why couldn't he just act normal for once, instead of acting like a royal prat? Merlin had always been right about that, but he would never admit to it.

"Arthur, why don't you help Lady Juliana with her wounds," Merlin suggested with a cheeky grin. Arthur continued to glare at him; it was the only way Merlin would get the hint that he had stepped way over the line. However, Merlin couldn't resist; Arthur needed someone to care for these days, why couldn't it be Lady Juliana?

"Yes of course I will, but we will need firewood, Merlin," Arthur replied, emphasising Merlin's name. Merlin decided not to argue, knowing that if he used his magic to light the fire, he would end up on fire himself; so he thought it best to leave them alone.

When Merlin had faded into the dreary foliage, Arthur sat down next to Lady Juliana on a dry tree trunk.

"So... Lady Juliana," Arthur hadn't the faintest idea of what to say to someone as beautiful as her.

"Please, just call me Julia. Lady Juliana is too formal; I only use it when I am with my father at court. Julia found herself blushing as she stared into Arthurs bright, blue eyes. Arthur smirked, he liked the way her delicate cheekbones had a hint of pink in them.

"Of course, Julia. Here, let me clean your wounds." Arthur ripped his shirt and dipped it into some water which he had collected from the lake. He gently dabbed her cheek with the cloth and wiped the blood from the wound. Arthur found himself drawing closer towards her. Julia's heart started beating faster and faster, as she could feel Arthur's hot breath against her cold skin.

"I've found some wood!" Merlin interrupted. Arthur and Julia quickly parted, embarrassed as to what had just happened. "

"W- We were just talking about Julia's father," Arthur stammered, trying not to look suspicious.

"Oh, its Julia now is it?" Merlin muttered under his breath.

"What was that Merlin," Arthur asked sharply.

"Nothing sire," Merlin replied as he began to light the fire.

"I think it may be time that we get some rest," Julia suggested.

"Yes we should, shouldn't we, Merlin," Arthur stared at Merlin who was struggling to light the fire, the traditional way.

"Goodnight Arthur," Julia said sweetly, looking longingly at Arthur.

"Goodnight Julia, sleep well," he replied with a little smile. When Julia had went to sleep, Arthur and Merlin squashed into a damp tent so they could be prepared for tomorrow.

"Do you have to be such an idiot Merlin," Arthur shouted while hitting Merlin over the head.

"I guess it just comes naturally sire."

"Oh, shut up Merlin and get some sleep; we need to be up bright and early." Arthur turned over, nudging Merlin in his side. At least it's not as bad as sleeping with a troll, Merlin thought. He shuddered at the memory of Uther's ex-wife.

**Please review, it will be greatly appreciated. **

**KatexW**


End file.
